Australian rules football during the World Wars
Australian rules football was heavily affected by both World War I and World War II. Hundreds of leading players served their country abroad, and many lost their lives. On the home front, competitions like the Victorian Football League (VFL) went ahead during these wars, but faced many restrictions. World War I In March 1915, the VFL voted on whether or not to suspend the 1915 season, but voted in favour of playing by 13 votes to four. Melbourne University Football Club were forced to withdraw from the league as too many of their players had enlisted to fight. The season began on 24 April, the day before Australian troops landed at Gallipoli. Attendances were poor throughout the year. St Kilda changed their club colours because their traditional red, white and black colours were the same as the German Empire. Their new colours of black, red and yellow were chosen as support to Australia's ally Belgium, where a group of St Kilda players were serving. The 1916 season was heavily affected by the war. Only four clubs, Carlton, Collingwood, Fitzroy and Richmond, competed in the league. The other clubs withdrew from the competition, both out of patriotism and as a result of player shortage. Despite finishing the home and away season in last place, Fitzroy won the Grand Final that year. Both Geelong and South Melbourne returned to the league in 1917, while St Kilda and Essendon made their comeback in 1918. Melbourne spent the longest time out of the league, missing three seasons before rejoining the VFL in 1919. "Pioneer Exhibition Game" in London (1916) On Saturday 28 October 1916, the former Olympic champion swimmer and the later Lord Mayor of Melbourne, Lieutenant Frank Beaurepaire, organised an Australian Rules football match between two teams of Australian servicemen in aid of the British and French Red Cross.Anon, 27 October 1916. The match was promoted as the "Pioneer Exhibition Game of Australian Football in London". It was held at Queen's Club, West Kensington before an estimated crowd of 3,000,Anon, 30 October 1916. which included the (then) Prince of Wales (later King Edward VIII), and King Manuel II of Portugal. The members of the competing teams, Australian Training Units and The Third Australian Divisional Team, were all highly skilled footballers, the majority of whom had already played senior football in their respective states. A news film was taken at the match.Two stills from the news film appear at Holmesby & Main, (1996), p.49. In order to celebrate the match Beaurepaire commissioned a set of team photographs that were inserted into a mounting board decorated with a British Union Jack and an Australian Red Ensign, that had "Australian Football in London. Pioneer Exhibition Game. At Queen's Club, West Kensington. Saturday 28 Oct. 1916" at its head, and "Organizer of Match & Donor of Photos to Club Lieut. Frank Beaurepaire" at its foot.A photograph of the mounted set that was sent to the Collingwood Football Club appears at Ross, (1996), p.89; Ross lists the source of the photograph as the Collingwood Football Club on p.370 (which is consistent with the mounted set being prepared, in part, for donation to each player's club). An almost identical pair of photographs, taken by the same photographer, at the same time (the fourth and the third players from the right in the back row also have their hands on the shoulders of the player seated at the right of the middle row), of the same men, are held by the Australian War Memorial (see http://cas.awm.gov.au/photograph/H16688 and http://cas.awm.gov.au/photograph/H16689). Note that, on the evidence of the date on the mounting board (Ross, p.89), and the Times newspaper reports of 27 and 30 October 1916, and that in the text of Holmesby & Main, (1996, p.49), who had access to the news film — all of which place the match on Saturday 28 October 1916 — the date currently (viz., at 25 April 2008) given by the Australian War Memorial for the match (i.e., 2 November 1916) is mistaken. The names that follow are taken from the names of the team members and officials that appear beneath each of the photographs on the mounted set; some of the names have been corrected from VFL, A.I.F. records, etc. Officials The Field Umpires were Corporal GrayUnable to identify this individual any further from the information provided with the mounted photographs. and G. Barry,Private George Thomas Barry (6777). First World War Embarkation Roll: George Thomas Barry; World War Nominal Roll (Barry,Benjamin John – Barry, Henry Albert). the Boundary Umpires were Sinton Hewitt,Sergeant Thomas Sinton Hewitt (129). He was a well-performed long distance runner (Holmesby & Main, (1996), p.49); he represented Australia, running under the name of "Sinton Hewitt", in both the marathon (finishing 30th, in 3h 3m 27s) and the 10,000 metres (finishing tenth in his heat, time unknown) at the 1920 Olympic Games in Antwerp, Belgium. Listed on photograph mount as "T.S. Hewitt". First World War Embarkation Roll: Thomas Sinton Hewitt; Australian Olympic Committee Statistics: Sinton Hewitt (Athletics). and E.J. Watts,Private Edward John Watts (6372).First World War Embarkation Roll: Edward John Watts and the Goal Umpires were Lieutenant A. OlssonLieutenant Alexander Emil Olsson.First World War Embarkation Roll: Alexander Emil Olsson and S.M. Keen. Australian Training Units Team The team played in a red guernsey with a large white kangaroo on its left breast, and in black shorts. The team's captain was Charlie Perry (Norwood).Charles Julius Perry had enlisted as a Methodist Chaplain on 16 November 1915, aged 27 (First World War Embarkation Roll: Charles Julius Perry). At the time of the match he was a Chaplain-Captain, later in the war he was promoted to Chaplain-Major. He had played 58 senior games with Norwood Football Club, and had finished first in a three-way tie for the South Australian Football League's best and fairest award, the Magarey Medal in 1915 (Full Points Footy Biography: Charles Perry ). Listed on photograph mount as "Capt. C.J. Perry (capt) Norwood". On 24 January 1919, Lieutenant-Colonel H.D.K. Macartney (Australian Dictionary of Biography: Macartney, Henry Dundas Keith (1880–1932)), the Officer Commanding of the 3rd Australian Divisional Artillery recommended that Perry be awarded an Officer of the Order of the British Empire: "During the period Sept.17th to Decr.31st 1918, Chaplain-Major PERRY has been Chaplain to the 8th Aust.F.A.Brigade Australian Field Artillery Brigade. His duties have always been carried out in a thoroughly cheerful and tactful manner, and throughout the rapid advance, leading up to the cessation of hostilities, his gallant bearing and unselfish devotion to duty, generally under adverse conditions, have materially assisted the administration of this Unit. He has been a splendid example to both Officers and men. Signed H.D.K. Macartney, Lieut-Colonel. Commander, 3rd. Aust. Div. Artillery."(Honours and awards (Recommendations: First World War): Recommendation for Charles Julius Perry to be awarded a (sic) Order of the British Empire). There is no indication within the records at the Australian War Memorial as to whether the Officer of the Order of the British Empire was ever awarded to Perry as Macartney had recommended. The team members were: Jack Cooper (Fitzroy),Lance-Corporal John Thomas Cooper (4753), 8th Battalion, First A.I.F., died on 20 September 1917 in the Battle of Passchendaele, at Polygon Wood, in Belgium. Listed on photograph mount as "J. Cooper Fitzroy". Main, J. & Allen, D., (2002), pp.39–42. Australian War Memorial Roll of Honour: John Thomas Cooper (4753); Full Points Footy Biography: Jack Cooper . eighth man (seventh player) from left, top row, Percy Trotter (East Fremantle), third from left (of five) in middle row,Private Percy George Trotter (5791). Listed on photograph mount as "P.G. Trotter Fremantle". First World War Embarkation Roll: Percy George Trotter; First World War Nominal Roll (Trotter, Percy George – Trowbridge, Alec Roy). He had played 109 games for Fitzroy in the VFL from 1901 to 1906. AFL Statistics: Percy Trotter. Clyde Donaldson (Essendon),Private Clyde Donaldson (251). Listed on photograph mount as "J. Donaldson Essendon". First World War Embarkation Roll: Clyde Donaldson; Full Points Footy Biography: Clyde Donaldson sixth man (fifth player) from left, top row, Harry Kerley (Collingwood),Private Henry Charles Kerley (1687). Listed on photograph mount as "H. Kerly Collingwood". First World War Embarkation Roll: Henry Charles Kerley; AFL Statistics: Harry Kerley John Hoskins (Melbourne),Listed on photograph mount as "J. Hoskins Melbourne". This is almost certainly Private John Hoskins (5708), 6th Battalion, First A.I.F. His record on the Army's embarkation roll indicates that, at the time of his enlistment (4 March 1916), he was 21. His occupation was listed as labourer, and his address was given as Mumbannar in far western Victoria, and that of his father (as next of kin) in the nearby town of Heywood, Victoria. There is no record of anyone with the family name of Hoskins ever playing senior football for the Melbourne Football Club; and there is no record of anyone with the family name of Hoskins playing VFL football around that time. Given his age, and the fact he would have been 20 in the 1915 football season, it is reasonable to assume that he would have been too young to have been a footballer at senior level, and that the "Melbourne" refers to his embarkation point. He returned to Australia on 13 July 1919. First World War Embarkation Roll: John Hoskins; First World War Nominal Roll: (Hoskins, Charles Healey – Hoskisson, Thomas John). Harold Boyd (no club given),Driver Harold Ivan Boyd (6204). Listed on photograph mount as "H. Boyd". First World War Embarkation Roll: Harold Ivan Boyd; First World War Nominal Roll: (Boyd,Hugh – Boyd, John Henry). He did not play his first senior WAFL match until after the war has ended.Full Points Footy Biography: Harold Boyd Stan Martin (University),Corporal Stanley Carlton Martin (4488), 22nd Battalion, First A.I.F., died at Bullecourt, France on 3 May 1917. Listed on photograph mount as "S.C. Martin University". First World War Embarkation Roll: Stanley Carlton Martin (4488); Main, J. & Allen, D., (2002), pp.114–115; Australian War Memorial Roll of Honour: Stanley Carlton Martin (4488); AFL Statistics: Stan Martin. ninth man (eighth player) from left, top row, A.C. Cesari (Association),Name indistinct on photograph of mounting. Unable to identify this individual any further. Atkinson (1982), p. 7. gives name as "Cesari". Charlie Armstrong (Geelong and Melbourne),Supply Private Charles Armstrong (2131). Listed on photograph mount as "C. Armstrong Geelong". First World War Embarkation Roll: Charles Armstrong; AFL Statistics: Charlie Armstrong J. Scullin (South Fremantle),Private John Joseph Scullin (767), 28th Battalion, First A.I.F., died at Villers-Bretonneux, France on 29 July 1916. Listed on photograph mount as "J. Scullin S. Fremantle". First World War Embarkation Roll: John Joseph Scullin; Australian War Memorial Roll of Honour: John Joseph Scullin (767) Malfield (Fremantle),No initial given; and, in absence of which Fremantle club it might be, unable to identify further. Thomas Paine (Northam),Private Thomas Paine (5656). Listed on photograph mount as "T. Paine Northam". First World War Embarkation Roll: Thomas Paine. George Bower (South Melbourne),Private George Buxton Bower (1446). Listed on photograph mount as "J. Bower S. Melb". First World War Embarkation Roll: George Buxton Bower; AFL Statistics: George Bower; Full Points Footy Biography: George Bower second man (first player) from left, top row, McDonald (Essendon),Listed on photograph mount as "— McDonald Essendon".Unable to identify further; no initials or given name provided; could have been any of four McDonalds who played for Essendon in the VFL between 1905 and 1912 — or, even, it might refer to another individual who might have played for Essendon Town / Essendon "A" in the VFA. In support of this view, Maplestone, (1996), p.90 speaks of Clyde Donaldson, Bill Sewart, and Bruce Sloss as Essendon-connected players who took part in this match, but does not speak of anyone called McDonald. Alfred Jackson (South Australia),Lieutenant-Colonel (eventually Brigadier) Alfred Jackson (1887–1964), OBE, VD. Listed on photograph mount as "Lt. Col. Jackson S. Australia". Australian Military Units Service Record: Brigadier Alfred Jackson, OBE, VD; First World War Embarkation Roll: Alfred Jackson; Honours and awards (gazetted): Officer of the Order of the British Empire: Alfred Jackson; Australian War Memorial: First World War Nominal Roll: (Jackson,Albert – Jackson, Alfred John). and H. Moore (South Australia). Third Australian Divisional Team The team played in a blue guernsey with a large white map of Australia (minus Tasmania) on the centre of its front, and in white shorts. The team's captain was Bruce Sloss (South Melbourne),Lieutenant Bruce Moses Farquhar Sloss, 10th Machine Gun Company, First A.I.F., was killed in action at Armentières, Northern France, on 4 January 1917. Listed on photograph mount as "B. Sloss (capt) Sth. Melb.". Main & Allen, (2002), pp.179–183; Australian War Memorial Roll of Honour: Bruce Moses Farquhar Sloss; AFL Statistics: Bruce Sloss; Full Points Footy Biography: Bruce Sloss . seated at left of man with hat, middle row. The team members were: Jack Brake (University and Melbourne),Lieutenant James Brake. Listed on photograph mount as "Lt. J. Brake University". First World War Embarkation Roll: James Brake; Full Points Footy Biography: Jack Brake ; AFL Statistics: Jack Brake. Dan Minogue (Collingwood),Gunner Daniel Thomas Minogue (24559). Listed on photograph mount as "D. Minogue Collingwood". First World War Nominal Roll (Minns,George Albert – Minster, Carlos Edward); First World War Embarkation Roll: Daniel Thomas Minogue; AFL Statistics: Dan Minogue; Full Points Footy Biography: Dan Minogue . seated at right of man with hat, middle row, Carl Willis (South Melbourne),Lance-Corporal Carl Bleakley Willis (346). Listed on photograph mount as "C. Willis Sth. Melb.". First World War Embarkation Roll: Carl Bleakley Willis; (AFL Statistics: Carl Willis. Leo Little (Melbourne),Sergeant Leo Paul Little (317). Listed on photograph mount as "L. Little Melbourne". First World War Embarkation Roll: Leo Paul Little; Honours and awards (gazetted) Military Cross: Lieutenant Leo Paul Little; First World War Nominal Roll (Little,John Henry – Little, Sidney Joseph); AFL Statistics: Leo Little. Bill Sewart (Essendon),Private William Isaac Sewart (307). Listed on photograph mount as "W. Sewart Essendon". First World War Embarkation Roll: William Isaac Sewart; First World War Nominal Roll (Sewart,William Isaac – Sewell, Philip Heauchamp); AFL Statistics: Bill Sewart; Full Points Footy Biography: William Sewart James Pugh (Launceston),Sergeant James Pugh (253), 40th Battalion, First A.I.F. Listed on photograph mount as "J. Pugh Launceston". Pugh enlisted in Launceston, and that may be why he was listed on the photograph as coming from Launceston, rather than because he played with the Launceston Football Club (something for which there is no trace). He was a prominent footballer and athlete. He was killed in action on 28 January 1917, in France. Information supplied to Australian War Memorial by Pugh's father; Australian War Memorial Roll of Honour: James Pugh; First World War Embarkation Roll: James Pugh. H.M. Moyes (St Kilda),Sapper Harold Milne Moyes (10993). Listed on photograph mount as "H.M. Moyes St Kilda". First World War Embarkation Roll: Harold Milne Moyes; First World War Nominal Roll (Moy, James Arthur – Moylan, Jeremiah) Percy Jory (St Kilda),Gunner Percival James Hector Jory (19992). Listed on photograph mount as "P.J. Jory St Kilda". First World War Embarkation Roll: Percival James Hector Jory; First World War Nominal Roll (Jorgensen,James Axel – Jose, James Joseph); AFL Statistics: Percy Jory. Charlie Lilley (Melbourne),Gunner Charles Harold Lilley (19632). Listed on photograph mount as "C. Lilley Melbourne". First World War Embarkation Roll: Charles Harold Lilley; First World War Nominal Roll (Lill,Charles Edward – Lilley, Willmott John Sewell); AFL Statistics: Charlie Lilley Les Lee (Richmond),Private Leslie Edward Lee (224), 10th Machine Gun Company, First A.I.F., killed in action on 8 June 1917, in the Battle of Messines, Belgium. Listed on photograph mount as "L.E. Lee Richmond". Main & Allen, (2002), pp.101–105. First World War Embarkation Roll: Leslie Edward Lee; Australian War Memorial Roll of Honour: Leslie Edward Lee (224); AFL Statistics: Les Lee fourth player from left, top row. Cyril Hoft (Perth),Private Cyril Louis Hoft (785). Listed on photograph mount as "C. Hoft Perth". First World War Embarkation Roll: Cyril Louis Hoft; First World War Nominal Roll (Hoffman, William George – Hogan, Arthur); Full Points Footy Biography: Cyril Hoft . player at right of middle row with back row team mates' hands on his shoulders, L. Martin (University), Ned Alley (Williamstown, formerly South Melbourne),Private Edwin John Alley (135). Listed on photograph mount as "R. Alley Williamstown". First World War Embarkation Roll: Edwin John Alley; Full Points Footy Biography: Edward Alley ; AFL Statistics: Ned Alley. Hugh James (Richmond),Lance-Sergeant John Hugh James (223); by the time of his discharge he was Lieutenant James, MC and Bar. Listed on photograph mount as "H. James Richmond". Hogan, (1996), pp.110–111. First World War Embarkation Roll: John Hugh James; World War Nominal Roll (James,Henry William – James, John Thomas); Honours and awards (gazetted): Military Cross and Bar to Military Cross John Hugh James; AFL Statistics: Hughie James; Full Points Footy Biography: Hugh James . fourth player from right, top row, Benjamin Mills (Brunswick),Private Benjamin Hastie Mills (166). Listed on photograph mount as "B.H. Mills Brunswick". Identified by Main & Allen, 2002, p.115, as Benjamin Mills who had played for Brunswick before his enlistment, and would play for Northcote after the war. First World War Embarkation Roll: Benjamin Hastie Mills; Australian War Memorial First World War Nominal Roll (Mills, Abner Haydn – Mills, Claude Cameron). Jim Foy (East Perth),Sergeant James Francis Foy (809), 44th Battalion, First A.I.F., was killed in action on 14 March 1917, near Armentières, Northern France. Listed on photograph mount as "J. Foy Perth". Australian War Memorial Roll of Honour: James Francis Foy; First World War Embarkation Roll: James Francis Foy; http://www.eastperthfc.com.au/lest-we-forget; Australian Red Cross Wounded and Missing Enquiry Bureau files: James Francis Foy (the initial declaration of "missing in action" and Billy Orchard (Geelong),Lieutenant William Henry Orchard; by the time of his discharge he was Captain Orchard, MC. Listed on photograph mount as "Lt. W. Orchard Geelong". First World War Embarkation Roll: William Henry Orchard; First World War Nominal Roll (Orchard, George – Orders, Frederick Arthur); Honours and awards (gazetted) Military Cross: William Henry Orchard; AFL Statistics: Billy Orchard; Full Points Footy Biography: Billy Orchard player at left, top row. Result The Third Australian Divisional Team beat the Australian Training Units Team 6.16 (52) to 4.12 (36). winner, Flying Officer Ron McCann (left), and former Fitzroy captain, Leading Aircraftman Frank Curcio (right) listening to the 1944 VFL Grand Final while stationed in Dutch New Guinea.]] World War II Disputes over whether football should be played in wartime came up again in World War II. The VFL continued operation, but Geelong withdrew from the 1942 and 1943 VFL seasons when rail and road transport restrictions made it too difficult to attend games in Melbourne. Many clubs also had to play their home games away from the Melbourne Cricket Ground because it was taken over by the United States Air Force who turned it into a base. The West Australian Football League restricted the competition to players under the age of 18 between 1942 and 1945. The eight SANFL clubs temporary merged into four combined clubs for a reduced competition between 1942 and 1944. In 1940, both the SANFL and the VFL staged the first Australian football Lightning Carnivals as fundraising events. The carnivals featured every team in the league in a one-day knockout tournament, featuring shortened games. Several more of these carnivals were held by major and minor leagues as wartime fundraisers. Australian rules football also played a significant part in the Australian forces during the war, with the first Australian assault in Libya commencing with the signal of a football being kicked into no-man's land.Shaw, p. 57 Prisoners of War Australian rules football was also played by Prisoners of War throughout World War II, with competitions held in Singapore and Germany.Shaw, p. 58-59 The Changi Football League, played at Changi Prison was held in 1942/43 and contested by teams called "Melbourne", "Richmond", "Essendon" and "Carlton",Shaw, p. 58 while a League was also set up at Stalag 383, near Nuremberg, contested by the "Kangaroos", "Emus", Kookaburras" and Wallabies".Shaw, p. 59 The Changi Football League, run by Brownlow Medalist Wilfred Smallhorn, awarded its only Changi Brownlow for Best and Fairest to Peter Chitty, a former St Kilda footballer. VFL players who died in active service Many VFL players served in the armed services, and a number lost their lives, including Ron Barassi Sr., Bruce Sloss and Len Thomas. Commemorations Since 1995 a match between Collingwood and Essendon has taken place on Anzac Day as a tribute to those who died serving their country. See also * 1916 VFL season#Notable events|1916 VFL season * 1941 VFL season#Notable events|1941 VFL season Footnotes References * Anon., "Australian Football. Novel Match At Queen's Club", ''The Times, Issue 41311, (Monday, 30 October 1916), p. 11, column C. * Anon., "News in Brief", The Times, Issue 41309, (Friday, 27 October 1916), p. 15, column B. * Atkinson, G. (1982) Everything you ever wanted to know about Australian rules football but couldn't be bothered asking, The Five Mile Press: Melbourne. ISBN 0 86788 009 0. * Hogan P: The Tigers Of Old, Richmond FC, (Melbourne), 1996. ISBN 0-646-18748-1 * Holmesby, R. & Main, J., This Football Century: "The Greatest Game of All", Wilkinson Books, (Melbourne), 1996. ISBN 1-86350-222-X * Main, J. & Allen, D., Fallen — The Ultimate Heroes: Footballers Who Never Returned From War, Crown Content, (Melbourne), 2002. ISBN 1-74095-010-0 * Maplestone, M., Flying Higher: History of the Essendon Football Club 1872–1996, Essendon Football Club, (Melbourne), 1996. ISBN 0-9591740-2-8 * Ross, J. (ed), 100 Years of Australian Football 1897–1996: The Complete Story of the AFL, All the Big Stories, All the Great Pictures, All the Champions, Every AFL Season Reported, Viking, (Ringwood), 1996. ISBN 0-670-86814-0 * Shaw, I. (2006) The Bloodbath, Scribe, Melbourne. ISBN 1-920769-97-8. External links * ABC radio transcript * [http://www.australianrules.com.au/2004stories/top10anzac.html Paul Daffey, "The 10 best Anzac club links", The Sunday Age, 25 April 2004] * Chronology: A year by year summary of our history (Melbourne Football Club) * 1940 VFL Patriotic Cup - Melbourne - BoylesFootballPhotos * 1942 Inter-Services Competition - Melbourne - BoylesFootballPhotos * 1943 RAAF Competition - Melbourne - BoylesFootballPhotos VFL VFL Category:Australian people of World War I Category:Australian people of World War II Category:History of Australian rules football